SSmPC01
is the first and debut episode of Super Smash Pretty Cure!. Synopsis SSmPC01 / Transcript The episode begins with the protagonist Himoto Edna waking up and getting ready to go to school, while introducing her family, including her sister, Masuyo, who Edna calls "Masu". It reveals a bit of Edna's character, Edna being a Nintendo lover, as well as her activity of running and planning her day out ahead of time. The sisters head off to school; while walking they share a short conversation about Edna's activities, then prepare to part ways as the walk toward the school building. Once home, Edna and Masuyo tell about their day to their mom. It also shows Edna enjoys watching television shows, specifically cartoons, and that Masuyo likes to read. About to do her homework, Masuyo's guests come, and the sisters spend time with them, Edna introducing herself and being recognized for a special moment of a soccer game for her team. Meanwhile, unknown voices speak to each other, seeming to be planning something bad, and questioning a certain magical girl's existence. The three visitors depart, while Edna prepares to run for about an hour. While running, she spots something bad happening, and runs over to see a monster attacking. She then tries to get it to stop, getting hurt in the process. Claiming she will defeat the monster herself, a light falls from the sky, appearing to be a Smash Controller. Unsure what to do, a voice guides Edna, allowing her to transform into Cure Blaze. Surprised at what happened, she begins to fight the monster, realizing her immesne power in this form. She takes a few hits herself, but manages to weaken the monster. Then figuring out her attack, she defeats the monster, restoring the damage and transforming back into Edna. Realizing the time, Edna runs back to her house, after seeing she still had her Controller. Meanwhile, a voice speaks, saying the voice and Edna will cross paths. Major Events *Himoto Edna, Himoto Masuyo, and the Yokoshima made their debut live appearance. *Advance, Kansei, and Aburu also make an appearance, but only through voice. *Edna recieves the Smash Controller and transforms into Cure Blaze. *Cure Blaze has her first fight, in which she succeeds. *Cure Blaze uses Blaze Fire Storm for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Himoto Edna / Cure Blaze Mascots / Allies *Advance (voice only) Villians *Kansei (voice) *Aburu (voice) *Yokoshima Minor Characters *Himoto Masuyo *Himoto Tomiko *Himoto Katsu *Hannah *Marie *Annie *Miyamoto Honoka (mentioned) Locations *Kichijitsu **Himoto Residence **Private Kiseki All Girls Academy *Zetsumetsu (not shown) Trivia *This is the first debut episode where the lead mascot does not make an appearance, yet their voice is heard. *This is also the first debut episode to not include any present villians. References *Edna's calendar and dry erase sheet is a confirmed reference to Kozumi Daisy's own room, in which she has them as well. She writes the date, then makes a list of things to get done that day. *Everything Mario related could be referencing Edna's Cure ego, Cure Blaze, who represents Mario as a Smash character. **Edna's love for sports, specifically soccer and tennis. **There are also a few other character references, one being Link, who Cure Hero represents. * Edna's volleyball unit was specifically chosen because Daisy loves volleyball; it is her favorite sport. * YouTube on the Himoto's television is also a reference to Daisy, as she also has it. *Hannah, Marie, and Annie all represent friends of Koizumi Daisy, specifically Tachibana Nora, Yousei A. Sina, and Fujiwara Hibiki. *Masuyo and Edna's sad, begging faces might be a reference to a scene in the first episode of Love Live! School Idol project, but is is unconfirmed. Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure! Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes